


Pink and Fuzzy

by AdorableDisaster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Friendship, Benny Lafitte Loves Dean Winchester, Benny's a cook, Dean Loves Pie, Dean Winchester Loves Benny Lafitte, Dom Benny, Dom/sub Play, First Time, Kink Negotiation, M/M, No sex yet - we'll get there., Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, The Safeword is Pie, Top Benny, What else would it be?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableDisaster/pseuds/AdorableDisaster
Summary: Dean makes up a reason to be late to the checkpoint.  Sam seems to buy it, so that gives Dean time to visit his favorite vampire.  A discovery in Benny's house leads Dean to ask the question; “Benny, why do you have pink fur lined handcuffs?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt:
> 
> “Benny, why do you have pink fur lined handcuffs?”
> 
> http://dennyismydestiel.tumblr.com/post/118865245158/dirty-denny-night-challenge
> 
> Pre 8.07
> 
> We'll get to the good stuff in the next chapter - I've just been sitting on this for so long that I wanted to get it out there.

Dean had butterflies in his stomach as he parked in front of the little diner. Actual God-damned butterflies. What was that about? He couldn’t remember the last time he was this nervous. Not even heading into a den of vamps made his guts roil anymore. No, hunting just gave him an adrenaline rush nowadays. It was old news to be facing huge odds with just a blade in his hand and his brother at his side. 

Well, his brother wasn’t here now. Sam wouldn’t understand. This wasn’t a nest of vamps. It was just one. It was the only one that mattered. Benny. 

Dean ran a hand over his face. He smelled like 12 hours on the road. Dammit. He turned awkwardly to reach his bag in the backseat and fished out a deodorant bar that was on it’s last legs. A rough scrape under each arm would have to do. He checked his hair in the rear view mirror and fluffed up the front a bit. Good enough. He met his own green eyes in the reflection and heaved a little sigh. 

Gravel crunched under his boots. The screen door squeaked and clattered. The smell of bacon and meatloaf and more than one kind of pie hit his nose in a welcomed assault. Nothing smelled as good as real food after a few days of gas station packaged crap. 

“Be with ya in a minute.” A sweet woman’s voice popped up from behind the register. She sounded just a little tired, but there was still plenty of customer service left in her, even if they were 10 minutes from closing.

“No rush.” Dean’s voice was a little rough. He didn’t have cause to use it in the car, aside from the occasional phone call and less-rare-than-he’d-admit singing along with the radio. Still, it was his voice, and it was one that the burly cook behind the counter would recognize anywhere. 

“Don’t worry ‘bout that one, Elizabeth.” Dean could hear the smile in Benny’s voice. The older man didn’t even look up from the grill. “I know exactly what he’ll be wantin’.” 

Dean’s throat closed for a second, but he covered the choke with a friendly laugh. He swung his leg over the vinyl stool at the little bar and smiled at the woman. Elizabeth waved her hand at the line cook and slipped some change out of the register. “Whatever you say, Roy.” 

She stepped out from around the counter with another smile at Dean before she moved down to the only occupied table. It was past late in a small town.

“Yea…” Dean kept smiling as he looked at the aproned figure in front of him. Just two little knots were holding that smock over the vampire’s broad back and hips. He wore a snug white shirt and equally snug dark jeans. Dean licked his lips without realizing it. “... whatever you say, Roy.” 

He put just enough emphasis on the fake name. He didn’t like it as much as Benny or Benjamin, but you couldn’t always be picky about aliases. 

Benny hadn’t turned around yet. Dean watched the muscles of his arms move as he scraped and cleaned the grill. He watched bits of gristle and fat fall away into the trap. He was happy to just watch Benny do something, anything, other than hunt, stalk, kill, and try to survive. He was thrilled to see him without blood on his face and cuts on his flesh. The simple life seemed to be treating Benny well. 

“Damn right, brother.” His cajun drawl made the words roll over Dean’s skin. He might have purred if that was something that he would ever conceivably do, which it wasn’t. 

Benny dropped the scraper back into it’s place above the grill and finally turned to look at the hunter. He wiped his hands on his apron, smiling without showing too much teeth. 

“Cherry or blueberry?” Blue eyes looked Dean over, taking in the tousled hair and car-wrinkled clothes. He could smell him from behind the counter, hell, he could probably smell him across a field if he really concentrated. Being a vampire had some perks, so long as you didn’t mind the blood drinking and isolation… 

“Huh?” Dean tilted his jaw in his way. Benny’s smile deepened.

“Cherry or blueberry?” He repeated, moving towards the pie case. “They’s the only two kinds we got left. If’n you’d been here an hour or so ago, I’da been able to offer you strawberry rhubarb and coconut creme too.” 

“Oh. Uh,” Dean was eloquent as always when confronted with his favorite food. “Surprise me.” 

“Oh, I’d love to.” Benny chuckled as he pulled a plate from the rack above the grill. Dean might have blushed, just a hair, but the vampire’s back was turned, so the world may never know. When he turned around again, he was holding a slice of each, nestled together on the white ceramic plate. “One of each left. And it’s closin’ time.” He said by way of explanation. “Figured you’d wouldn’t mind.” 

Dean could have wept for joy. He unwrapped the fork at his seat with lightning speed and dug into the first piece.

“Good god.” He said around a mouthful.

“Nope. Just Benny.” The vampire winked at him as he took a bite of the second slice. It was equally delicious. 

The bell over the door chimed as the other customer said goodnight. Dean made polite small talk with Elizabeth as she counted down the register and swept up. “Roy” finished his work in short order and took the stool next to Dean as the hunter finished his pie. He assured Elizabeth that he’d lock up when he left, and she wished them both a good night. She was both a little surprised and rather happy to see that Roy had a friend, so she was more than willing to bend the rules this one time. 

Benny watched Dean eat - each bite of pie was huge, but the hunter seemed to take his time savoring the flavor. There were no processed fillers or store-bought crusts in this diner. 

Benny took a breath, inhaling the scents around him. The sweetness of the fruit mixed with the butteriness of the crust and the musk of the hunter. The only thing Benny knew better than Dean’s voice was his smell. They’d spent almost a year together, fighting to survive, sleeping where they could, and not caring too much about personal hygiene. Actually, the vampire realized, he should be grateful for that lack of bathing. Dean’s scent was how he’d tracked the human when he first arrived in Purgatory. He could smell the man for at least a mile, so sitting next to him now was… overwhelming. 

They chatted about anything - the Impala, Elizabeth, the case Dean just finished a few hours from here. He was due to meet Sam in about 30 hours at a rest stop a few states over. This detour wasn’t exactly on the way, but Dean bought himself some time in his “I’m still alive” phone call to his brother last night. The only thing they didn’t talk about was Sam. Dean wanted to enjoy time with a friend. He didn’t want to bring up the guilt, jealousy, and anger that still wriggled inside his heart whenever he thought too long or hard about his brother just now. They’d be okay in time, they were always okay, or at least as okay as the could be, after some time apart and a few loud talks. 

Benny watched a cloud settle over Dean’s face for a few seconds. He didn’t comment, but just waited for it to pass. He knew that broody look, and he also had a pretty good idea how to fix it. The vampire reached over to take the empty plate and walked it around behind the counter. He placed it in the bussing bin for tomorrow. Dean gave the fork one last thorough lick before surrendering it as well. 

“Damn. That’s damn good.”

“You know, ev’ry diner claims to have th’ best pie in the parish, but I think Elizabeth’s just might really be it.”

“I ain’t gonna argue.” Dean looked up at the chalkboard menu over the grill. “I’m just sad I missed dinner.”

“Well, I’d be more than happy to get you fed, but it ain’t gonna work here. All shut down.” He tapped the cold grill for emphasis. “So what’s say we head back to my place?” 

Those butterflies, which seemed to have settled in for the night, suddenly fluttered back up towards Dean’s throat. 

“Aw, I don’t know, man. I got a long drive.”

“That’cha do, chief.” Benny was shoulder deep in the freezer. His voice was muffled as he dug for the desired items. “An I’m guessin’ it would include some rot-gut fast food, and a motel that’s been on the news twice, amirite?”

He popped back into view holding a steak, an onion, and a green pepper.

“I ain’t seen you in how long, don’t know when I’m like to see you again.” Benny slipped the items into a to-go box with an ice pack and came back around the front of the counter. “What I do know, is that I ain’t lettin’ you go without a good meal, a decent shower, and a night’s sleep on a bed ‘at’s at least a half step up from a rented mattress.”

Dean blinked. He was never exactly comfortable with gracious hospitality. The mix of snark and dominance both surprised him, and helped force a decision. 

“Benny, I didn’t show up here for a hand out.” He started.

“Yea, an’ you ain’t gettin’ one.” The vampire smiled and opened the front door, making the proud little bell ring again. 

Dean cocked his head to the side. 

“Somebuddy gotta pay for this stuff,” Benny lifted the box “an I sure ain’t lettin Eliz’beth take it out’a my wages.” 

The hunter broke into a chuckle that made his face light up. Benny sighed. It was so good to see Dean happy, even if just for a minute. He’d seen the thrill of the hunt, the pride of a hunter, the relief of a kill, but rarely did he see a smile or hear a laugh. Happy looked good on Dean Winchester.

Benny locked the door and crunched across the parking lot towards the Impala.

“C’mon. I walked in t’day, so you git to give us a ride, too. Call ‘at part payment for makin’ me sleep on my couch.” 

A little knot of tension uncoiled from Dean’s shoulders. He didn’t know if was more relieved or disappointed that Benny didn’t expect them to share the aforementioned bed, but he certainly wasn’t going to think about it just now. Or ever.

The car doors let out a familiar screech of greeting as the men slid into the front seat. Benny gave an appreciative nod when the engine roared to life. 

“You know, I helped my Dad pick this car.” Dean reversed his Baby out of the lot.

“Yea? When you was just a little thing?” Benny smiled at the idea of toddler Dean and his father at a used car lot. “Or were you a uppity teenager, lookin’ for a cruiser?” That image was equally as amusing.

“Neither.” The hunter chuckled. “Actually, it was just a few years ago.” He watched Benny’s expression.

“But, ya Dad’s been gone…” The vampire’s brow was furrowed.

“Yep.” 

Dean told the story of his recent time-travel escapade, with the occasional pause for Benny to give directions. Getting to the diner was easy on foot when you could cut through fields and swamp. Driving took more precision on these small-town roads. By the time they pulled up to the little trailer, Benny was shaking his head. He gave a low whistle while getting out of the car. 

“You got more an’ wilder stories ‘an me, and I’m… Well, we just gonna say I’m a whole lot older than you.”

Dean smiled, but there was something other than humor and happiness in it. He grabbed his bag from the back seat before following his friend towards the house.

“Yea, well, you don’t want my kinda wild.”

Benny chuckled and pulled out his keys. “Oh, I don’ know ‘bout that.” He opened the screen door and caught it on his hip. “It does get a mite borin’ in this backwood hollar.” The inner door swung open, and the vampire disappeared inside. Dean caught the screen door before it could clatter shut. He stepped into the living room, closing and locking the door behind him. Old habits. Plus, it gave his hands something to do. He looked out of the window too for a few seconds. He didn’t know why anyone would want to follow them, but he did know he needed another moment to catch some of those damned butterflies. Benny was definitely not flirting with him. That was just stupid. 

“Then again, I s’pose I’ve had enough wild for a bit.” His host spoke to him without turning around again. Benny was moving around the kitchen like it was second nature, though Dean supposed he’d used it for cooking less than a handful of times. 

“Yea. Might be nice to be good an’ boring for a while.” Dean looked around the room. It blended seamlessly into the kitchen - only the floor switching from carpet to tile gave you any indication you were in another space, until you ran into the appliances. The place was small, but it was comfortable and clean; two things that a roadside motel could not always deliver. 

“Go on ‘n’ getcha shower.” Benny pointed to the narrow hallway. “There’s a towel in the cupboard, I think.” He gave a little shrug. Not sweating meant bathing was more rare for him than most living humans. He generally only washed when he was actually dirty. “No rush, but the steak won’t take all that long, so don’t go gettin’ all prune-y either.” He lifted a spatula for emphasis. 

“Thanks.” Dean picked up his bag again and meandered down the hallway. There were only two doors to choose from, and he found the bathroom on the first try. The water took a few minutes to make up its mind, but soon Dean was able to get the nice, scalding heat that he enjoyed. He scrubbed with some chunk of yellow soap until he washed the travel worn feeling off his skin. He was a little pink in some places from vigorous scrubbing, and his freckles almost glowed under the hot water, but dammit if he didn’t feel about a thousand times better. 

He slipped on the cleanest shirt in the bag and a fresh pair of boxers. He always packed a few extra boxers. You never knew when you might meet a hot bartender, and allowances could be made for a slightly rank t-shirt, but no one could expect forgiveness for a funky downstairs. Not that he was planning on having any reason to think about that tonight. No… not at all. He was just going to borrow a friend’s bed for the night and mosey on back to road. He’d done it a dozen times before. Except of course, the friend was always a grizzled old hunter who made breakfast out of a shot and a cigarette in the morning. It was never someone like Benny. Someone who’d literally watched his back for nights on end because he didn’t have to sleep as much. Someone who’d helped save his life more times than he could count, who fought by his side and kept him safe as they searched for his wayward angel. Cas. Son of a Bitch. 

Dean shook his head. He stared up into the little scuffed mirror and grimaced. This was not the time or place to think about Castiel. That’s what the long ride tomorrow would be for, most likely. He sighed and ran the rough towel over his hair a few more times. He brushed his teeth too, ‘cause even that great pie didn’t completely erase swamp mouth. One last glance in the mirror was met with a soft “Good enough.”

Dean stepped back into the living room and dropped his bag on the floral print sofa. 

The scent of caramelizing onions, sauteed peppers, and a nicely cooked steak all wrapped around his head. 

“Smells amazing.” He said. His stomach rumbled in agreement. 

“You smell pretty good yourself, brother.” Benny scooped a heaping pile of veggies onto the resting steak. He moved the plate to the tiny formica table.

“What?” Dean’s face scrunched up.

“You don’ smell like a truck stop shower any more. Sweat an’ air freshner.” He smiled and put a knife and fork on the table as well. 

Dean may have blushed, if he wasn’t so hungry. His eyes did widen though. He occasionally remembered that terrible day he spent as a leech, and he recalled the intensity of his sense of smell. Benny’s might even be stronger… Shit. 

“Aw, man…” 

“Forget it. I smelled ya’ worse.” Benny was still smiling, clearly not embarrassed or even shy about the familiarity. 

Dean laughed. He sat on one of two chairs and breathed deep over his meal. 

“When I was a vamp, I thought people smelled like hamburgers.” He cut a slice of meat and slipped it into his mouth. A combination of drool and moan was barely contained by his lips.

Benny actually laughed at that. He was warming up a saucepan of O-negative on the stove. Bagged blood was never as good as the real thing, but it went down easier if it was warm. 

“Burgers, huh? I don’ know, sometime I git more of a pork chop wiff off some folks.”

When he sat down, Dean realized that the vampire had changed clothes while he was in the shower. Instead of the grease-stained shirt and pants, Benny was wearing a fresh blue button down and a clean pair of jeans. There were no bloodstains, jagged tears, or muddy smears. It was so normal. Normal looked good on Benny Lafitte. 

They chatted casually while Dean ate and Benny drank. It was like they were old friends, like they’d known each other for more than one terrifying and traumatic year. But maybe that’s what it was that provided the bond so quickly. Benny knew more about Dean than hunters who’d known the Winchesters for 20 years, and Dean knew more about Benny than almost anyone other than Andrea, and she was long dead. A relationship that began in violent desperation and necessity now was becoming something familiar, maybe even comfortable. Or at least it had the potential, didn’t it?

With dinner finished, Dean washed the dishes, firmly telling Benny that it was the least he could do. 

They puttered around the trailer for a few more minutes, finishing up the conversations that had been started, derailed, and circled back to during dinner. It was past midnight when Dean finally stood up and yawned. So much for getting a full night’s sleep. He’d need to be on the road early to meet Sam at the appointed time. 

Benny smiled as Dean stretched. He watched the hunter’s arms reach over his head, pulling the tails of his shirt up and exposing the taut stomach and sculpted hips. It wasn’t the first time he’d admired Dean’s form, but it was the first time in a long time. And too many of those times had been in the heart of battle or when he was supposed to be stitching up a new wound. Benny had often wondered if his appreciation for Dean had been more out of a constant sense of impending death than anything else. When you knew you could die at any minute, well, it made you want to do things with the life you had. He’d walked away from the hunter more than once in order to take care of the feelings that… arose when he looked at Dean sometimes. 

Well, Purgatory was long behind them. And now, as Benny looked at Dean stretch and move his road-weary body, he knew. Those feelings were not just due to imminent threat of death or dismemberment. No… there were still there, and they were very real. 

“Benny?”

The vampire blinked. Aw, hell. Had Dean been talking?

“Yea?”

“Um, I said I’m about ready to head to bed.” Dean apparently repeated.

“Sure thing, chief.” Benny stood up and smoothed his jeans, though wrinkles in his pants were the last thing he was worried about. “Lemme getcha set up.” He clapped a hand on Dean’s shoulder before passing him to slip through the little hallway. Bad idea. Touching the hunter did not help his current predicament. Dean was warm. Of course he was. It was a hot night in the bayou. But it was more than just the temperature that was getting Benny.

He stepped into the bedroom and took a deep breath. He was not about to even attempt to seduce his friend, his guest… No. He’d offered the man a place to rest, and they’d had a great meal and long talk. That was enough. That had to be enough.

Benny picked up a pillow off the bed. He pulled a spare blanket out of the little closet. He’d gotten into the habit of sleeping covered up here since it was never an option in Purgatory. 

He hadn’t realized that Dean had followed him until he heard the soft thud of the hunter’s knapsack hitting the floor. 

Dean was about to say something like “Thank you” or, “Goodnight”, but when he saw what was hanging on the headboard of the queen sized bed, he just couldn’t stop himself.

“Benny. Why do you have pink fuzzy handcuffs?” His eyes were wide. Even though the hunter laughed, there was a tension in his body that left little to the imagination. 

The vampire nearly dropped his bedding. He managed to hold them at his sides, staring at the Winchester. 

“Aw, shit, brother.” He shrugged “Jus’ a gag gift from this year’s secret santa at the diner. You know about that kinda thing? Funniest tradition…”

Benny was normally a paragon of cool collection, and dammit he was really trying. 

“Who the hell gave ‘em to you?” Dean was still smiling. He’d pulled the fluffy handcuffs off of the headboard and was turning them over in his hands. “Not Elizabeth.” He looked up, raising an eyebrow.

“Aw, no, man.” Benny grimaced. The idea of his kin giving him such a gift was exactly the kind of distraction he needed to get his head back on track. “Was another cook. He thought they’d be funny I guess.” 

“Well, that they are.” A bit of the fake fur started to peel off in his hands. He hooked a thumb in each ring and gave them an experimental tug. “Not quite police issue, eh?”

Benny just smiled. “No, I s’pose they aint. Can’t say I’ve been in police handcuffs before though.”

“Really?” Dean looked genuinely surprised. “Pfft.” He blew out a breath. “Man, I’ve lost count.” His arrest record was probably long enough to kill several trees by now. 

The idea of Dean in handcuffs slammed into Benny like a mac truck. He pictured the hunter with his arms pinned behind his back, first in a leather jacket, then in a t shirt, then in just jeans, then in nothing at all. He swallowed, hard. Would he ever have another chance like this? 

Dean watched the vampire’s eyes glaze over. Surely he couldn’t be surprised.

“You ain’t surprised I’m an alleged felon are ya?” He smiled, still holding the fuzzy cuffs.

“Oh, no, I ain’t surprised at all.” Benny smiled and licked his lips. “I’m just imaginin’ what you looked like in’em cuffs.” 

“Huh?” Dean’s eyes widened. 

“I’m thinkin’ what’cha’d look like all trussed up. I think the steel’d be nicer, but sometimes fluffy pink is all ya got, ya know?”

It was Dean’s turn to be surprised by his thoughts. He saw himself bound and helpless, or relatively helpless, and Benny’s hands running all over him. Up and down, left and right, touching all kinds of things. Dean coughed and cleared his throat.

“Well, ain’t that a picture.” 

“Yea. Sure is.” Benny hadn’t dropped the pillow and blanket yet. He took a step closer to the hunter. “What’da say, chief?” He put the bedding on top of the little dresser. He was actually proud of himself for acting so casually. He was acting like it wouldn’t kill him if Dean said no. 

“‘Bout what?” Dean was still holding the cuffs, looking like the adorable idiot he was. 

“‘bout me slappin’ those frilly things ‘round your wrists and havin’ a little fun with ya?” He tilted his head. “Or a lot’a fun.” 

Dean’s cock gave a little jump, ready to join the conversation. He blinked a few times. It wasn’t as though he’d lived an entirely vanilla life up to this point. No, he’d had plenty of lady friends who wanted to tie him up or be tied up by him during his romantic escapades. But none of them were, well he didn’t really care about any of them. You did crazy things when you knew it was going to be a one night stand. He’d tried things with Lisa once or twice, but having a kid sleeping down the hall had kept them from getting too wild in case Ben had a nightmare or something like that. And, truth be told, even when they did fool around, Dean was never able to really cut loose. Some part of his brain was always afraid that he’d do too much, go too far, and end up hurting Lisa or their relationship. Fear held him back. 

Dean turned the cuffs over in his hands. He didn’t have to be afraid with Benny. The vampire was strong. He knew Dean. He knew what Dean was capable of. They trusted each other. It was the kind of trust that came from more than mortgage payments and carpools… They’d shared turns at watch while the other slept, bled for each other, killed for each other. The hunter looked up at his friend then. Trust was sexy. Benny was sexy. When would he get another chance like this?

“You ain’t gonna whip out any crazy toys or fuck machines are you?” The blood rushed to his face. His heart pounded, but he was smiling.

Benny laughed. The seconds had drug on and on while he watched Dean think. He was glad the hunter had considered things, but damn if it didn’t take the boy a minute longer than he’d like.

“No.” The vampire held out his hand, palm up. “I ain’t gonna use anythin’ but my hands on ya…” He listened to the rush of Dean’s blood, the rapid thrum of his heart. He smelled the scent of arousal, and just a hint of fear. “... all over ya.” 

“Nothin’ but your hands…?” Dean folded the handcuffs over each other and placed them in Benny’s open hands. 

“Not ‘less you give me the go-ahead, chief. But I’ll be happy with jus’ the hands fer now. An’ you’ll be too. Promise.” He winked at the hunter. 

Dean didn’t know what to think. He didn’t want to think. He just wanted to say yes. His jeans were tight and his breath was coming in short pants. He watched Benny put the tiny key into the locks and open the ridiculous cuffs. Dean licked his lips again.

“No pressure, Dean.” The vampire smiled, though his eyes were heavy. “Just don’t know when I’ll see you again. I’d love to give you somethin’ to remember me by.” He put the little keys on the counter, in plain view. 

It was the way Benny said his name that did it. The word rolled over his shoulders and tickled down his spine. Dean found himself nodding before he could make words. 

“Why not?” He cleared his throat. This was stupid and dangerous in so many ways and exactly what he wanted to do. 

Benny moved forward, smiling again. He reached out and tugged on the hem of Dean’s shirt. 

“This is gonna have to come off, ‘less you want me to rip it off later…” His smile deepened at the shiver that ran through the hunter. 

Dean shook his head. “Nice as that would be, I only got so many clean shirts left.” He crossed his arms and took ahold of the fabric. Dean pulled the cotton shirt off quickly. He wondered if Benny could hear the pounding of his heart. Yea, probably. 

“I figured.” Benny reached out again and took Dean’s wrist in his hand. He lifted the fingers towards his mouth, and for a moment, Dean thought that Benny might kiss his hand like he was a princess or the Pope or something. But Benny didn’t bring the hand to his mouth. Instead, he turned the hunter’s arm over and took a long, slow breath. He pulled Dean towards him as he did it, smelling along the length of his arm. Benny ended up with his face almost nestled against Dean’s neck. “You smell so fuckin’ good, chief.” 

His warm breath rolled over the hunter’s flesh, and Dean’s eyes fluttered. Goosebumps sprang up along the length of his arms and even on his chest. Benny stepped back a few inches, still holding Dean’s wrist with one hand. He admired his work. This was going to be fun.

“If you change your mind, you gotta be able to tell me.” Benny’s voice was serious as he brought the pink cuff down on Dean’s wrist. “An’ just sayin’ “stop” or “no” ain’t gonna cut it, ‘cause I might make you say those things just for fun.” 

Dean swallowed hard. His erection was back and was very excited about the turn this evening had taken. Benny either hadn’t noticed yet, or was polite enough not to draw attention to Dean’s obvious enthusiasm just yet. 

“So, uh, what should I say?” 

“Hmm.” Benny let the loose cuff dangle from Dean’s wrist for a few seconds. “How ‘bout ‘Pie’?”

Dean couldn’t help it. He laughed out loud. Benny just smiled. 

“Yea.” Dean nodded. “That should uh, kill the mood fairly quick.” 

Benny took Dean’s other hand, reveling in the heat coming off of his skin. 

“I don’ know…” He smiled as he closed the other cuff around the hunter’s wrist. “I know how you feel about pie.”

Dean laughed again, a low chuckle that warmed Benny’s heart and plenty else. This would be fun.


End file.
